First in, first out (FIFO), in a manufacturing context, often means that parts are processed in the order that they are received. It is known, for example, to load a storage shelf from front-to-back with parts of increasing age moving from back-to-front. A person may then pick the parts from the front of the storage shelf for further processing. Picking from the front of the storage shelf can ensure that the older parts are picked before the newer parts. While the picking of parts may be accomplished manually, steps in various manufacturing processes are becoming increasingly automated. Thus, it would be desirable to provide methods and systems for automated management of first in, first out stores.